1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an adjusting method and an adjusting system of an intelligent vehicle imaging device. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an adjusting method and a system of an intelligent vehicle imaging device by using a touch display panel. The present invention sends warning messages regarding blind spot area detection and lane departure detection to a driver according to different driving statuses.
2. Description of Related Art
On the design concepts, modern vehicles not only are used as means of transportation but also pursues driving comfort, operability and safety, such as an electronic Anti-lock Brake System (ABS), airbags, a vehicle imaging system, etc., which are all used for providing an improved driving environment for drivers and passengers.
A conventional vehicle imaging system which is combined and works with cameras disposed around a vehicle to issue rear and side states to a driver provides considerable assistance for vehicle turning, lane changing and reversing movements. However, internal parameters of the conventional cameras used for the vehicle imaging system have been set before shipping, and a common driver cannot adjust the vehicle imaging system according to personal habits or road conditions. In other words, different cameras installed for vehicle imaging system give different view results based on the lenses and sensors used, which is difficult to fit each driver's need. For example, if junks are stacked in a corner of a garage, but a driver cannot adjust the manufactured internal parameters of the cameras to see the corner for avoiding hitting the junks. For another example, each driver has different recognitions about a lane width and a blind spot area.
Therefore, the vehicle imaging system with one identical camera specification will be impractical and inconvenient when it is applied to different users.